


Passion and harmony

by deutschistklasse



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, F/M, Open Format, People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tango: the dance of life. <img/> </p>
    </blockquote>





	Passion and harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Tango: the dance of life.  


End file.
